Coiled tubing has been used in a variety of well intervention applications. However, there are practical limits to the depth that a length of coiled tubing can be pushed along a given wellbore. The limitations with respect to reach of the coiled tubing may be due to a number of factors, such as friction between the coiled tubing and a wellbore wall. Certain limitations also may result from the propensity of the coiled tubing to helically buckle under loading as the coiled tubing is pushed through the wellbore.